Will we make it through?
by seattlegracemercywestlove
Summary: Picks up 1 hour after 8x24 ended. Is cannon, sorry Lexie and Teddy : Owen gets a phone call that will effect the hospital and everyone is being brought to SGMW.
1. The Waiting Game

**This is my first Grey's fanfiction so please be kind :) The story will pick up after Owen finds out the plane has crashed and he called in the staff to tell the news. I have been trying to get over Lexie's death so this story will be as cannon as possible! Happy reading! **

Owen walked up and down the meeting room, his mind filled with worry. Just one hour ago he had gotten a call from the airlines saying they had found the plane. It was just outside Seattle and went down due to an engine malfunction. He had been overjoyed at first, knowing that at least his fellow co workers, and wife, were at last safe and sound. But then the air communicator on the phone said "The survivors will be brought to Seattle Grace Mercy West immediately." Survivors? Owen thought. That meant someone had died. That meant Christina might be dead. The love most recent lost, might not gone. He couldn't bear the thought. Owen needed more time to make up to Christina. To show her how much she meant to him, and how much he needed her to stay. Than he thought of his other friends and co workers who's fates were also undetermined. There was Meredtih and Derek, they had just gotten back their baby, and they were finally happy. How could God be so cruel to take even one parent away from a child like Zola. And then there was Arizona. She too was finally happy, newly married, and a wonderful Mom. No it couldn't happen, Callie would be too distraught with grief, and Sofia needed all three of her parents in her life. That brought him to Mark. He had Sofia to live for and it even seemed that he might be getting over Lexie and moving on with Julia. As much as Owen thought Julia was good for Mark, he hated seeing Little Grey suffer. Christina always had a soft spot for Lexipedia, as she called her, and Owen couldn't help but like her too. She was so bright and young. So very full of promise. It couldn't happen, not to any of them, not a single one. The medics on the scene must have made a mistake.

Owen was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even hear the phone ringing. It wasn't until Kepner shouted "Chief! Chief! The phone!" did Owen realize he was standing in a room full of doctors and there was a phone tightly grasped in his hands. Before him sat Bailey, Kepner, Avery, Webber, Karev, and Callie with baby Sofia asleep in her lap. They had tried to catch Teddy but she booked the first plane out of Seattle and was unreachable. Owen now turned to the still ringing phone in his hands.

"This is Hunt."

"Hello this is Tom Greene, I'm from search and rescue, we have more information on your doctors."

"They have information!" Owen practically shouted at the room at large.

**OOOOOOOOO cliffhanger! I have already two or three chapter's written I just didn't want to make this first one super long. Please comment and let me know if you want me to continue. :) September 27th folks!**


	2. Good News and Bad News

"Christina Yang?" He asked in a voice so quiet he was suprised that Tom on the other line even heard him. "She has a dislocated shoulder, she's in shock, and wants everyone to know that she found her shoe" Owen let out a huge laugh. Christina was back to her old self. "Lost a shoe?" Alex asked, confused to why this was important. But the whole room just laughed in happiness of her safety.

"Ari. Arizona. Is is" Callie stammered, panic written all over her face. "Arizona Robbins. What's the status on Robbins?" Alex finished for her. Owen knew the Karev and Robbins had become close ever since Alex declared peds.

"Arizona Robbins? Do you have any information on Arizona Robbins?" Owen asked into the phone

"She's fine! A broken leg and minor internal bleeding but she's going to be just fine." Owen repeated his friends. Callie let out a cry of joy as Alex walked over to hug her and Sofia. "Did you hear that baby? Mommy is going to be fine!" She cooed to the baby who smiled back at the mention of 'mommy.'

"Meredith and Derek. What's the news on them?" Webber asked immpatiently.

"Meredith and Derek Shepherd?" Owen asked Tom on the other line.

"Meredith had a minor gash on her upper thigh but is doing well. And Derek had a massive hand injury but no internal problems as of yet." Owen repeated this while Webber and Bailey let out huge sighs of relief. Derek and Meredith were fine, Zola was going to have her family back.

"Mark! Mark Sloan?" Callie said almost panicing. In her delight of the saftey of her wife she almost forgot about her best friend and her baby's father. Jackson leaned forward in his chair, Mark was his mentor and almost big brother he needed to be okay. April reached over and grasped Jackson's hand, he returned the pressure. Grateful for April's support.

"Mark's stable. Mer and Christina did a cardiac tamanade in the field and he is responding nicely. He's not out of the woods yet, but Mark is looking good." Callie let out more tears of joy at Mark's news. Jackson, meanwhile, leaned over and kissed April full on the mouth. "Bout time" Alex whispered under his breath as Jackson shot him the finger from across the room.

"Oh and Arizona wants everyone to know that Jerry the pilot was doing fine." Owen laughed as he could hear Arizona yelling in the background on the phone. "For Jerry!" Callie yelled and the room broke into applause in cheers.

"Little Grey" Bailey spoke for the first time since entering the room. Everyone looked at her shocked at her almost angry tone of voice. Callie felt a twinge of guilt, they had all been so happy cheering for the survivor's that they almost forgot about Lexie. "What about Little Grey?" Bailey asked again. This time a little more firm and much louder.

"Lexie Grey, Alexandra Grey." Owen corrected himself to Tom on the other line. Everyone in the room watched in horror as Owen's face turned pale and his mouth hung open in shock. "Wha.. What?" Owen stammered at the news. "Yes, I understand, please have her brought to Seattle Grace as soon as possible. Yes I will, I'll take care of it." Owen hung up the phone and looked around at the shocked yet still hopeful faces of his friends. He was at a loss for words, how could he possibly announce the death of one of their own?

Everyone sat in silence, knowing the news but not wanting to accept it. "Say it" Bailey said finally. "We won't believe it until you say it"

Owen gripped a nearby office chair and took a deep breath "Lexie is dead. She died at the scene. Lex. Lexie was trapped under a piece of the plane and suffered terminal crush injuries. I'm told Mark, Christina, and Meredith were all with her around the time of her death so she wasn't alone."

Owen continued almost mechanically "I am going to go notify the family." Owen told Tom he would call Thatcher. Lexie was one of thier own and deserved the best. Also he couldn't stand to look at the grieved faces of his friends and colleagues.

Alex yelled "Dammit! Dammit!" And kicked the wall with such force a hole was left where his foot impacted with the wall. He had treated Lexie badly ever since the shooting. She even risked her life to get him blood in order to save his. And what did he do? Ignored her, called her crazy, ran away without even a second glace back. And now she was gone. Never to walk the halls of SGMW again.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I just wanted to get something up for you guy's to read. Please review! **


	3. Inside the Forest

**New chapter! I am going to try to have an update for you guys every couple of days :) **

**This is now 1 hourish before and leading up to the phone call from Tom. Takes place in the forest.**

Meredith wakes up with a dull pain in her neck and leg. The forest darkness is still around her so she coudn't have been asleep for very long. The pain in her neck, she realizes, is from leaning her head against Cristina's as she slept. She pulls back her pant leg to take a look at her gash. "How is it?" She hears Cristina whisper from beside her. "Good, the pain is numbing down and there seems to be no point of infection yet." Meredith knew that with each minute they spent out in the woods everyone, except Cristina, could risk infection. "How's your arm?" Meredith asks her, gently placing a hand on where just hours before Mark popped her arm back into place. "Fine, the pain is manageable. We should check on the other's." She adds while standing up and stretching.

Meredith crawls over and kisses Derek on the lips "Derek, I know you're tired but you have to at least give me some kind of signal that you're alive." Her fingers press against his neck searching for a heartbeat. "M'wake" Derek responses grumpily. She leans down and kisses him again, this time on the mouth. His mouth frowning against her kiss, obviously put off by being woken up.

"Good and it is going to stay that way! That's goes for all of you!" Meredith instructs crossley "We need to stay alive if we are ever going to get back and sue the airline company." Cristina laughs in the distance "Jerry, Mark, and Arizona are all fine. Arizona is coughing up blood but it appears to be nothing too serious. We should keep an eye on her"

Cristina walks over to Meredith and resumes her seat by the log. Meredith turns to her with a smile that quickly fades as she says "Wait what about Lexie? She's not one for falling asleep but still we should keep an eye on her." Cristina sends a look of panic Derek's way, she knew that Mer and Lexipedia were close but Meredith could not live her life in denial of sister's death.

"Um Mer." she starts but Derek interrupts knowing Cristina's tendency to lack empathy "Mer, Lexie's gone. Remember?" He reaches out for Meredith's hand but she jerks it away from his reach. "No! She can't be dead!" Meredith yells, a sob escaped her mouth. "She's, She's Lex, Lexie, Lexipedia, Little Grey, Four, Alexandra Caroline Grey, she cannot be dead! It can't happen." Derek sits up with much difficulty and pulls Meredith towards him with his good hand. She sits on his lap and buries her face into his shoulder. "I didn't get to say goodbye. I was horrible to her these last few weeks. Ignored her when she came to me for advice all because I was too busy with my stupid boards." Meredith's body shakes with what Derek knows are sobs. "It's okay Meredith" Derek says soothingly, he rubs tiny circles on her back like he did for Lexie only days ago. "She's not in pain anymore, Lexie's with her mom, and George, and Doc." He says with a laugh remembering the amount of trouble the dog caused everyone. "We will never forget what Lexie did here or what she meant to us. She will always be our Little Grey, that will never change."

He kisses Meredith as tears run down his face as well. He cared deeply about Lexie as much as Meredith did. Derek was just starting to form a real bond with her. They were working together on the trial and things were really starting to pick up. She came to Derek for advice in the absence of Meredith and it seemed that maybe he could even get Lexie and Mark back together. Derek felt a pang in his stomach as he thought of Mark. He must be going through hell at the loss of Lexie. The grief and remorse he is feeling will be tearing him apart. Just as Derek was considering checking on Mark he spoke up. "She wanted you to know." Mark's voice was raspy with fatigue and grief but he continued on "That she loved you. She said 'Tell Meredith that I love her and that she was a good sister' she just wanted you to know." Derek look awestruck first at Mark than at Cristina. She too had tear tracks lining her cheeks. The great Cristina Yang was crying. It must take a lot for that to happen.

"She was a good sister too" Meredith said simply. They all sat in silence remembering the best of Lexie Grey. "How can it be that life goes on even when the world is falling apart?" Cristina asks rhetorically. "How can the world possibly spin without Lexipedia to hold it together." They all knew what she meant. Lexie was the rock of the group, always with a smile and an ear to listen. "I don't know Cristina, I really don't understand myself." Derek responses sadly.

**I am ending here, but the next chapter will include; Arizona, Jerry, and Mark's waking up and dealing with the situation at hand, and also Tom's arrival with the helicopter! Yay for Tom! **

**Leave reviews and tell me what you guys will think will happen in season 9. It might even end up in my story :)**


	4. Remorse and Regret

**Okay so this is all happening while Mer and Derek are having their moment :D**

**Next chapter will be Tom's arrival, i just couldn't fit it in here.**

"Hey Robbins, Robbins! Wake up." Arizona woke with a start to find Cristina hunched over her and Mark. "Cristina, wha what's going on." She stammered. "Mer wants everyone awake, and that includes you and Sloan." She pointed to the unconscious form of Mark Sloan on Arizona's lap. "Don't" Arizona said as Cristina made to wake Mark up. "I'll do it." Arizona knew that Mark would still be going through a lot of pain, both emotionally and physically, and Cristina's harsh PTSD controlled words would help no one. "Go check on Jerry for me will ya?" She jerked her head to where her new acquaintance, the pilot, was resting. "Be easy on him!" Arizona yelled as she heard Cristina start to say "Yo pilot boy!"

"Mark, Mark, It's me Arizona. You gotta stay awake, I know it hurts." She gently rubbed his shoulder and patted down his hair. "It's okay if you're sad, we all are. You just have to stay awake for a little bit longer. Help will come." Arizona was trying to be strong for Mark. She knew how much he loved and cherished Little Grey. She had been praying for Mark to get better and for help to come soon. It was all she could do. Arizona had never been much of a religious woman until she met Callie. She was always amazed at how much faith Callie had even though her church refused to recognize the love they shared for one another. "Mark, Ma." Arizona let out a cough that was accompanied by a spray of blood. "Is that.." Cristina appeared entrance of the plane. Arizona waved her hand dismissively "It's nothing, just a bit of blood." Cristina stepped forward, her voice suddenly all business. "How long has it been going on? It it from the chest or throat? Here let me feel your pulse." She grabbed Arizona's wrist with surprising force. "Pulse is good." She noted. "Yes, see I'm fine. My leg still hurts, the blood is minimal, and look." Arizona lifted a bit of her shirt to reveal her stomach "I'm pretty sure the blood is coming from my spleen so it will just have to be removed when help comes." "If help comes" Cristina retorted. Arizona didn't respond. They were all thinking the same thing. Where was help? Hadn't it been four hours yet? They didn't have much time until the freak plane crash would claim another victim.

"Look! Mark's up!" Arizona heard Jerry yell from his position in the plane. Cristina rushed over to him and started checking his pulse. "Vitals are good, pulse seems better though it would help if I had a stethoscope." Arizona sighed with relief. She had been checking Mark's pulse almost obsessively, just to make sure he wouldn't join Lexie. Arizona needed Mark to be okay. Sofia needed her Daddy and Callie would be completely crushed if anything happened to her best friend. Just like Teddy to Arizona that was the kind of relationship Callie had with Sloan. And truthfully, Arizona had become quite fond of Mark herself after she saw how good of a Daddy he was to Sofia. "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked Mark softly. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times at Arizona. "Where's Lex?" Mark responded in a gravely voice. Arizona's breath caught in her throat. Did he seriously not remember? "Look here Sloan." Cristina started to say before Arizona interrupted. "Why don't you let me handle this?" Cristina shrugged and headed off to join Meredith on their log.

Arizona turned her attention back to Mark. "Do you remember what happened?" She wanted to test his memory, make sure he didn't have a head injury or anything like that. "Plane. Crash. Lex. Crushed." He responded with some difficulty. Good Arizona thought to herself, he was just in denial no head injuries there. "Yes and Lex's is gone, she died under that plane. I'm so sorry Mark." She ran her fingers through his matted hair "Not dead. Can't be. So young. My Lex. Didn't say it earlier." Tears ran down the sides of Mark's face "Like I said, she knew. She knew how you felt. Everyone did." After some moments of silence Mark spoke up "She liked that you know?" "Hmm" Arizona was distracted by the waves her fingers were making in Mark's hair. "Lex said when she was hurt, running fingers through her hair. She did it for me once..." His voice trailed off not wanting to explain the cause of his penis pain. For the first time since losing Lexie, a smile made its way across Mark Sloan's face.

**Woooooo! New chapter! I can never think about what to call them! Again leave comments of your version of season 9 so i can add new ideas to my story!**

**Review, review, review! **


	5. Treats and Tourniquets

**Woooooo! New chapter! I can never think about what to call them! Again leave comments of your version of season 9 so i can add new ideas to my story!**

**Review, review, review! **

**Okay readers here's the next chapter. It's gonna move pretty quick cause I am tired of these guys being stuck in the forest! :)**

**The doctors had been stranded in the woods for some time. It is about four hours post Lexie.**

"Does anyone have a watch?" Cristina shouted at anyone who would listen. There was no need to shout, because Derek, Crisina, and Meredith had moved to where Arizona, Jerry, and Mark were sitting. Derek even helped Meredith move "the log" so her and Cristina could continue to lean up against it. Now Cristina was pacing up and down while her PTSD slowly set in.

"Cristina, are you sure you're okay? You've been pacing for almost an hour." Meredith asked in concern of her friend. Cristina was her person. The one whom she would call to drag a body across her living room floor. Or to talk about sister, Dad, and Mom problems at late hours of the night. She was as much of a sister to Meredith as Lexie had been. Meredith could not lose another person she loved. "Here let me check on your shoulder. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No!" Cristina yelled and backed up into a tree. "Don't don't touch it." Meredith and Derek exchanged concerned looks. Was there something seriously wrong with Cristina? Did her PTSD finally set in?

"I'm I'm fine. See hardly hurts." Cristina gained some of her composure back and wiggled her fingers to end the doctors concern. "Okay but come and sit down at least? You are going to wear yourself out with all that pacing. And plus, it's getting super dark outside." Meredith looked around the forest nervously. She never was one for the dark.

"There's some emergency lanterns in the cockpit here." Jerry said excitedly. Cristina jumped up and ran into the ruin of the once airplane.

"Hallelujah I found them!" Cristina appeared several minutes later with two lanterns that shone bright enough to light their little camp. "And the lord said let there be light!" Arizona said with a chuckle. They all joined in fits of laughter, finally having a moment to be happy. But when the laughing died down, the panic set in. "How long do you think we will make it without food?" Jerry asked in a whisper.

"I give us two, three days tops."

"Cristina!"

"I was just telling the truth Mer. God."

"Lex has some food." Everyone turned and stared at Mark. He had hardly spoken a word since Lexie's death. "What are you talking about Mark?" Arizona asked kindly. "She keeps, I remember, she always has extra peanut butter cups in her purse."

Mark was too weak to continue. He could remember giving peanut butter cups to Avery for Lexie bribery. The plan failed in the end but Lexie still always needed to have some comfort with her. She was a stress eater there was no doubt about that. "Well, Mark she probably didn't have any with her on the flight because it was a work trip. Lexie didn't carry a purse on with her." Arizona tried to make Mark see logically. She didn't want everyone to sugar coat the truth for him.

"No, Mark's right." Derek said suddenly, pushing off the ground into a sitting position. "She asked me to pick up a bunch of junk food for her at the grocery store. I didn't know at the time what all the food was for but now I understand." Everyone watched Derek with hopeful eyes. "Remember when you and I had that big fight right before me and Mer's almost wedding?" He pointed at Mark. "Yea I remember." Mark managed to say

"Lexie went crazy with brownies, twinkies, skittles, peanut butter cups. Pretty much anything with sugar and high fructose corn syrup Lexie ate." Meredith laughed "Haha yea! She's a stress eater, big time!" Derek stood up "Exactly! And we all well know that Little Lexie Grey was very stressed out these last couple of days. What with the twin's surgery, and the clinical trial, and of course..." Derek didn't have to say Mark's name because everyone in the hospital knew that Lexie was head over heels for the plastic surgeon. "Anyway" Derek continued "Lex has a bunch of junk food in her duffle, I'm positive. We just have to find it!"

Meredith, Cristina, and Derek began in search for the blue duffle bag that Lexie had left behind. "I got it!" Derek yelled "Oh no wait that's a suitcase not a duffle, sorry guys."

Jerry let out a sigh. His hunger seemed unbearable. He was a well fed captain who never skipped a single meal, not even during overseas flights.

The three continued on their hunt while occasionally saying "No Meredith that's Navy it was more of a bright blue." or "Cristina, that's not even blue that's purple!" Until finally at last Cristina sang at the top of her voice "I found it, I found it, I've got the duffle bag!" Jerry and Arizona gave whoops and cheers as they high-fived each other through the gaping hole in the cockpit. "Bring it over! Put Lex's bag here." Derek helped Cristina drag the bad over with their good arms.

They all sat down in a circle with Lexie's bag at the center. Everyone was silently staring at the bag, not wanting to make the first move. "Should we open it?" Cristina asked tentatively. Meredith let out a whimper while Derek placed his good arm around her and gave a squeeze. A sense of mourning passed over the crowd.

"It's just, that is is Lexie's bag." Meredith sniffed "She packed it last minute while I yelled at her 'We're gonna be late!' she thought about Boise when she packed that bag. But, but she never made it to Boise." She let out a sob and Derek pulled her into his lap. He was at a loss for words, even Cristina seemed to struggle with what to say. It was Mark who spoke in the end. "She would want us to have her treats. Lex wouldn't want us to starve. She was too kind for that." Arizona nodded her head in agreement "We aren't defiling Lexie, or making her life seem less important. She was a people pleaser, Lex wanted everyone to be happy." Arizona knew a thing or two about grief herself. She knew what to say to ease the family's troubled minds.

"Okay let's do it." Cristina, being the strongest of the group, stepped forward and grasped the zipper pull. She smiled as she saw dozens of twinkies, brownie packs, and of course, peanut butter cups. "We have food!" Once everyone had been handed out equal amounts of food Jerry paused and said "Even though I didn't know Lexie, I am grateful for her immense sweet tooth!" He then raised his peanut butter cup high in the air and said "To Lexie" Derek and Meredith followed suit with "For our little sister!" Cristina said "Lexipedia, you're awesome." and finally Mark and Arizona with "To Little Grey!" They ate in silence, all too hungry and grieved to say anything more.

"We should do a wound check." Meredith suggested. When everyone was finished eating. They had all been out in the woods for some time and the rate of infection went up with every hour that passed. Derek, having the worst external injury would go first.

She scooted towards him and placed a gentle touch on his hand. "I'm sorry baby but I'm probably gonna have to clean it again." Derek nodded and signaled for the shirt to clamp his mouth on. Meredith unwrapped his dressings and gasped at the sight. "Oh god,. Oh god, Der. It's it's" "Eww Shepherd it's infected." Cristina finished with a pinched nose. "Here let me see." Arizona leaned over to get a good look. "Wow, um that's definitely infected. We need to get to a hospital or Derek could lose his hand." Derek spit out the shirt looked down at his own hand for the first time since freeing it from the plane. It was bloody and surrounded in a greenish-white pus. Derek had no specialty in orthopedics but he knew that his hand was not in good shape. He started to panic. Derek's hands were his livelihood, his life. "Without my hand, I won't be a surgeon. I'll be nothing! We have to do something!" His voice was borderline hysterical.

"Der it's okay, We're okay. The good thing is that the infection is being kept to your hand due to the tourniquet. So you're not gonna die. That's something right?" She made to grab his good hand but he pulled it away. "Loosen the tourniquet." He ordered "Derek you know I can't" Loosen the damn tourniquet!" Meredith's eyes swam with tears. Derek hadn't spoken to her in that tone of voice ever. The dehydration and pain seemed to be getting to Derek and not just Cristina. But just as Cristina opened her mouth to yell another insult at Derek, Arizona yelled. 'Shut up! Just shut up! Do you hear that." The arguing seized and a great whooshing of the wind surrounded the group. "Is that what I think it is?" Mark asked, surprised. "Yes!" Jerry yelled "It's a helicopter!"

**WOO HOO another chapter finished! I just want you all to know this particular chapter took me 1 hour and 45 minutes to write! AHH my fingers are so sore. But so worth it :) Hope you like it and tell me more of what you want to see! **


	6. Choppers and Phonecalls

**Another day another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one! :)**

Tom Greene was sitting at his desk at the forest preserve. The middle aged father of two was just about to clock out for the day when his phone rang. He hoped it was his wife asking what he wanted for dinner. But was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice on the other line.

"Washington Hope Forest Preserve, this is Tom Greene speaking."

"Hello Tom, this is Alicia Speels from American Airlines. One of our private planes went offline earlier today and we are picking up a signal from inside your park." Tom was confused. If there was a plane that crashed in his park he surely would have seen it.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked "Because I haven't seen any signs of disturbance or smoke." "Yes sir, we are quite sure. These signals don't lie." Alicia answered slightly irritatedly. "Can you tell me the exact coordinates? I'm going to get a chopper ready." Tom really hoped this was a false alarm, he was looking forward to a weekend with his wife and kids. "I'm sorry but we don't have an exact location, I've sent your facility all the information we have." Tom grumbled, they didn't even have a location? It was going to take him hours to find this so-called-plane. "Okay thank you Alicia, I'll let the airline know if I find anything." Tom was about to hang up the phone when Alicia yelled on the other line

"Wait! Just so you know the plane was filled with doctors about to separate conjoined twins. They are from Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, there are families on that plane sir. If you find anything please send them to SGMW if you care." Alicia hung up on the other line. It wasn't very professional of her but she was irritated at Tom's lack of interest. She had spoken to the chief of the hospital multiple times during the day and had heard stories of all the missing doctors. Alicia desperately wanted to tell him that his friends were going to be okay. She was too invested, that was a fact.

Tom felt ashamed of himself. He had been to SGMW a couple of times in these past years. Once for his son's broken leg and just last year for the birth of his daughter, Stella. He hoped that the airlines made a mishap and the doctors were safely in the air somewhere.

He walked out of his office and over the garage where the choppers were kept. Tom silently cursed himself for sending the rest of the crew home early. He boarded the nearest chopper and headed towards the third quadrant of the park. Tom still had his doubts on this missing plane but he still felt bad about his lack of emotion. There could be wives of husbands on that plane, people just like his Natalie at home. The person who helped deliver his beautiful baby girl might even be on that plane. The chopper swung around the area for the third time when finally Tom saw some smoke from below. He gasped at the sight of missing plane wings and luggage thrown askew. He aimed the chopper downwards and landed right in the middle of a plane crash. A blonde limped towards him at an incredible pace.

"You have to help my husband! He's going to lose his hand! Please, we need to get him to a hospital!" Tom stood open mouthed as the woman broke into tears and pointed furiously to the spot where he assumed her husband was. "Don't just stand there like a baboon! Do something you moron. Call someone!" A fiery asian had joined the side of the blonde. She was staring at him with a look of complete indignation. "Uh yes." Tom had regained his composure and ran to the chopper to call for medivacs.

"Help is here!" Jerry cheered from inside the plane. Arizona and Jerry shared another high-five as they sang "We're going to live. We're going to live!" Cristina pulled Meredith into a strong embrace. "You are still my person." Meredith hugged her back and smiled for what seemed like the first time in months. She was going to be rescued and better yet Meredith had her person back. The man in the chopper returned and introduced himself.

"My name is Tom Greene and I am head supervisor at Washington Hope Forest Preserve." He held out a hand for Cristina and Meredith to shake it. "Hope?" Cristina burst into laughter. 'More like death. God we didn't make it that far at all than." Tom pulled his hand back and continued, ignoring Cristina's remarks. "There's two medivacs on their way, is there anymore of you?" He asked, looking around. By this time Derek was standing behind Meredith with a supportive hand on her shoulder. "No, this is it. Six survivors" Derek had come to the realization in the last couple of hours, that he hated the word survivors.

"There's one more person, Lexie. She didn't make it, but we can't leave without her." Meredith turned and buried her head into Derek's shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively over his wife and kissed her on the head. Almost like this man refused to lose another person he in his life. Tom watched the couple as they comforted each other in the loss of someone they obviously cared a lot for. "Of course, can you show me where the body is?" He cursed himself for being so insensitive. "Can you show me where Lexie is?"

**I am going to end it here because I really want to go into detail about Arizona, Mark, and Jerry's point of view. Also about them coming to terms with Lexie's death and flying back to the hospital.**

**Please review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter!**


	7. A Love Lost Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I will try to be more frequent with the updates this week considering it's the last one before school starts :)**

"Sure, follow me." Cristina said to Tom. She wanted to be the one to see Lexie. Cristina didn't want Meredith's memory of Little Grey to be tarnished in any way. She was the strong one of the group, that was always true. It was Cristina who Izzie turned to for help with her cancer. Cristina was a robot, they said. She could handle anything, they said. Cristina took a deep breath and thought Do this for Meredith. Just as Cristina was leading Tom away from the makeshift campsite Derek yelled from behind  
"Wait! I'm coming." He could see the relief on Cristina's face. She wasn't as strong as it seemed. Derek knew Cristina was close to Lexie too. She was the first to ever give Lexie a chance by inviting her over for drinks one day. It warmed Derek's heart when Meredith told him that story, making it easier for him to help Cristina through her PTSD. He wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close to his body.  
"We'll be right back okay?" Cristina choked back tears at Derek's words to Meredith's. They were almost identical to the words she spoke to Little Grey not a day ago.  
"Don't do anything rash." He smiled and kissed Meredith on the lips. "There's a couple of first aid kits behind the driver's seat." Tom said, pointing at his chopper. Meredith nodded and headed over towards it.  
"This way." Derek pointed at a clearing in the trees. Cristina was extremely grateful, though she'd never tell, that Derek came along to see Lexie. She didn't know what the elements would have done to Lexie's body and Cristina hoped that Meredith would never see her sister like that again.  
Mark watched Derek, Cristina, and the newcomer Tom disappear into the trees. They were going to see Lexie for the first time since her death. The harsh reality barely registered to Mark in his weakened state. Lexie would never walk the halls of SGMW again. She would never eat another peanut butter cup, or do another surgery. Mark knew he would have to end it with Julia. It wasn't fair to her or to Lexie. He had proclaimed his love for Lexie in her last moments. Mark only hoped that Lexie believed that his love was true and not just a last ditch effort to get her to hold on. He really did love Lexie immensely. In all those months he had been with Julia it was Lexie who entered his brain more often than not. Mark was fond of Julia there was no doubt, but the bond they shared was more of young love that eternal happiness. When Sofia first rolled over, it was Lexie whom he wanted to call first to brag. He knew she would be happy for him and for Sofia. Mark knew how hard it must be for Lexie to see and hear about Sofia everyday. Much like Arizona must feel when she sees her daughter. The daughter that was created by her wife sleeping with someone else, a man none the less. But Lexie never let bitterness get in the way of Mark's happiness.  
Meredith made her way over to Mark, Arizona and Jerry. "Sorry Jerry but there's not much I can do for you right now, seeing as you're paralyzed." Jerry nodded sadly "I understand." Meredith scooted up towards Arizona and brought out some disinfectants for her leg. "Arizona, this is gonna hurt, a lot." She warned the peds surgeon. Arizona grimaced and reached for a hand to hold. It was Mark who cupped her hand in both of his. "I'm ready. Just get it over with." She said as Meredith poured the white liquid into her splinted leg. Arizona gritted her teeth against the pain, she didn't want to show any more weakness than she did earlier. Peds surgeons are hardcore, not weak.****

Okay I have to end here because my parents are yelling at me to get out of bed but I will try to add the rest of the chapter sometime later today.


	8. A Love Lost Part 2

**Hey all sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Been pretty busy with school starting and all.**

**But please Review! It helps me know when to update. **

Derek and Cristina led Tom thorugh the forest in silence. They both had their minds focused on the task at hand, as to not feel the grief it might unvail. They all entered the clearing where Lexie Grey lost her life.

Derek slumped agaisnt a nearby tree and cried. All the grief he had been fighting off for Meredith's sake had come crashing down upon him. It was of couse all his fault. If he hadn't suggested she come with, Lexie would be at home safe and sound with Zola. Derek pulled his knees up and buired his head in them. He didn't care who saw him cry. Lexie was his sister and now she was gone, that was reason enough.

"She's under the wing." Cristina said to Tom. She could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. This was the place where she said an almost goodbye to Lexie. Cristina thought that Lexie would hold on long enough so that she and Meredith could say goodbye. She now regretted letting Meredith leave to search for Derek.

"Life never goes the way you plan." Cristina said in an almost whisper "What did you say?" Tom asked confused. "Nothing." Cristina wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

It was all too true though. Mark lost the love of his life too soon. They never got married or had kids. Cristina could almost picture little Lexie and Mark's running around the hospital. All those happy moments were lost in the wind.

Derek could possibly lose his hand. And what it seemed from before, he might have lose his mind too. Cristina could see the ever emerging signs of PTSD in Derek. It came in waves just like grief and soon Derek would be yelling again about his hand. It was just a matter of time. Things definitley did not go as planned for Derek Shepherd.

This made Cristina reconsider her situation with a certain Owen Hunt. He made a drunken mistake. Heck they've all done that. Cristina even gave a lap dance to some stranger in a drunken haze while bar tending. But she made a commitment with Owen, 'for better or worse.' She had her mind decided. Cristina would apologize for her harsh behavior the last couple of months and hope that Owen would take her back. Because life never does go the way you plan, but if Cristina knew one thing it was that she loved Owen and would not lose him like Mark lost Lexie.

"Can you get her out?" Tom nodded. "My chopper won't be heavy enough but I'll send for the heavy duty one right away."

Tom walked a few steps away to give the two doctor's some time alone with their lost friend. What a terrible way to die. Tom thought to himself. He pulled up his radio com. "I'll be needed a heavy duty F-160 to my location as stated before. And a black blanket from the supply room please." He added as an afterthought. Tom wanted to show the woman some reverence. He watched as the man called Derek crawled over to the woman's body.

Derek laid down on his stomach like Mark had done just hours before. He placed one of Lexie's hands in his good hand and tried to regain his composure.

"You'll be okay now Lexie." He said more to himself than Lexie. "Have fun up there with my dad and George. My dad's a great guy. Really funny, I know he'll want to meet you. Don't worry about us down here. We'll be alright. Zola will never forget you, she loves her Auntie to much for that. And and I'll never forget you." That was all Derek could manage to say before breaking out into more sobs. Cristina walked over and helped him up. Cristina looked down at the girl who was once her intern and said "You did good Three." She turned on the spot with Derek and led the two men back out of the clearing.

**Hope you all enjoyed Part 2 of this chapter!**

**Please Review! It helps me know if I need to update sooner or not!**


	9. Memories of Grief

**Sorry for the lateness but I just started school up again.**

Meredith's whole body relaxed when she saw Derek come into view. The more time he spent away allowed Meredith to run scary scenarios through her head. What if he had another panic attack? What if a wild animal attacked him. What if a piece of broken plane exploded? Every scary possibility made it's way through Meredith's head. She ran up and folded herself into his arms. Derek responded by kissing her protectively on top of the head.  
"Let's get out of here, okay?" Meredith nodded into his chest. Her body began to shudder with sobs and Derek held her close. "Lexie, she's still here?" She asked between sobs. "Yea Mer, she's still here. Don't worry about Lex. She's safe now." Derek used his good hand to rub circles on Meredith's back like he had done for Lexie back in Seattle. "We, we can't leave her. I can't leave her again. It wouldn't be fair." Derek looked over Meredith's head at Cristina. She nodded sadly as if understanding the level of grief.  
Cristina, of course, understood Meredith's pain. She left her sister right before her death and never got the chance to say goodbye. There were plenty of people in this world that Cristina never got to make amends with, her dad and George being two of them. Lexie would not be left alone tonight.  
Cristina and Tom left Meredith and Derek to grieve alone while they went to check on the others. "Is Meredith okay?" Arizona asked, nodding a head in Meredith's direction. Arizona knew the level of grief Meredith must be feeling right now. She didn't know the blonde very well but losing someone like Lexie couldn't be easy on anyone. "No" Cristina answered truthfully. "But in time, maybe."  
Cristina didn't want to think about the future of the SGMW. A future filled with struggles, recovery, and decisions. And more importantly, a future filled without Lexie Grey. Wasn't loosing George enough? Alex, Cristina, and Meredith did not talk about George very often. Occasionally there would be a simple mention of Bambi or a less than routine appendectomy, and even though unspoken, the memory of George hung in the air like smell of something burning. But the memories and loss of 007 was evident every time they went to a bar together. The empty chair they all did not want to mention. They all grieved in different ways, Lexie would be no different. Cristina thought. Although it was different, they all had grown close to Lexie, each in their own way. She was always around, for better or worse. Lexie was there, as a friend, sister, doctor, and lover. To Cristina, Seattle Grace Mercy West would never be the same.****

I am going to end here just to get something up but will continue this part up and until they head back to the hospital.

Also I am going to bring back Derek's panic attack to continue that storyline as well.

What do you want to see in the next chapter? Review and tell me!


	10. Helicopters and Hosptials

**New Chapter! I tried to make this one longer after all my very short chapters.**

Meredith and Derek**  
**Meredith and Derek held hands in the small chopper on the way to the hospital. The altitude and rocky movement made Meredith sick to her stomach so she kept her eyes shut tight.  
"You okay?" Derek's dark brows wrinkled in concern. "I'm fine." Meredith mustered a smile "Just a little motion sick. Is all." Her empty stomach and dehydration probably wasn't helping. Now that she was safely heading back to Seattle, the wound in her leg turned quickly from ache to pulsating pain. "Why don't you lay down on my lap?" Derek offered, patting his legs with his good hand. Meredith had been strong for Derek out in the woods, it was his turn to step up. "No, I'm fine, it can't be that long of a helicopter ride." But as another wave of nausea and pain hit, Meredith gave up and layed her head in Derek's lap.  
He draped a nearby blanket over Meredith's legs and chest. "Better?" He asked, stroking her messy blonde hair. She nodded, too sick and tired to say much more. "We'll get you some fluids when we get back to Seattle. You're looking pretty pale." Meredith gave a small "Uh Huh."  
Derek was starting to get a little concerned over his wife's state. She had been running around on a leg, probably infected, with little water and food in her system. "How much longer till we land?" Derek shouted over the hum of the helicopter. "About ten minutes, Doctor Shepherd!" The pilot shouted back.  
Cristina, Mark, and Jerry were taken in the first chopper while Meredith and Derek stayed behind to wait for the second copper that would retrieve Lexie. Derek tried not to look over at the body bag that held his adopted little sister. It all made it seem so much more real. Lexie, in a body bag, she was a victim now. Derek had seen plenty of body bags before, but it had been years since an emotion was tied in too. Not since his dad's death had Derek ever lost someone so close to him. Lexie may not had been his sister by blood, but she meant a whole lot to him all the same. Derek held tighter to Meredith's hand, not wanting to ever lose her too.

At The Hospital  
The conference room door slammed shut with a loud thud as Alex left the room. The news of Lexie's death was hard on everyone. Jackson sat with silent tears running down his face as he patted the sobbing April on the back.  
Lexie was the love of his life at one time and now she was dead. Just gone. Jackson always regretted leaving Lexie for her devotion to Mark but now he felt guilty for ever being angry at her. It wasn't Lexie's fault who she fell in love with, it was Jackson's fault for falling so hard in the first place.  
April on the other hand felt no regrets, just grief. She had grown close to Lexie these last few months. Bonding over unattainable love. Lexie was the only person whom April had confided in about Jackson. And now that April had finally gotten together with Jackson, the only person she wanted to call was Lexie. Not her mom, or even one of her sisters, just Lexie.  
Webber turned to the stone faced Bailey sitting beside him. "You okay?" He half expected her to yell at him or possibly hit him in the arm but instead she just shook her head. "She was the only one I didn't worry about. I know she wasn't my intern but still I tried to keep an eye out like I always do." Webber knew that Bailey was all knowing about everything and everyone in the hospital. But she also cared deeply about her former interns, hovering over them like a hawk. "She was young. Lexie had her whole future ahead of her. This can't be happening, not after George." Even though Bailey's tone was even and calm, the former chief could still pick up the subtle hints of anger in it. "It's not fair. Life never is." Was all Webber could say. He too had been fond of Little Grey. She was bright and was going to make a great addition to the hospital. He also felt badly for Meredith. His almost daughter would be losing another person she loved. Life was not kind to any of the Greys.  
Callie, like Alex, left the room to be alone. She headed to do the only thing she could think of at a time like this, pray. She entered the dark hall of the hospital chapel, her footsteps echoing off the deep walls. Callie light a small candle for Lexie and kneeled down in a nearby pew. Hands folded, eyes closed, she started to pray. God, why would you do this to her? She was smart, young, just finding her way in this world. All she knew were classrooms and scalpels. Mark, Mark, never got the chance to grow old with her. Everyone in the hospital knew the love Mark and Lexie shared was deep but Callie found herself wanting Mark to fall in love with Julia more and more over these last few months. Julia was the right girl in almost every way except that she wasn't Lexie. Callie found herself wanting Julia for Mark just so that he would have a stable relationship and home for Sofia. I was selfish. I wanted him to be with Julia for my own selfish reasons. And you just took her away! Why? And George too? Neither of them deserved the violence they got! Callie was too angry to continue to pray. Usually she was so sound in her faith, but after the loss of George and Lexie nothing was the same.  
"Trauma coming. Ten minutes out." Callie jumped at Owen's voice over the intercom. Even though she knew that even being present in either of Mark or Arizona's OR's were slim chances, Callie could still help operate on Derek's hand. Surgery was the thing Callie needed right now. She couldn't spend another minute thinking about Lexie, the time for grief would be later. Callie got up from the pew and sped out of the chapel towards the pit.

Arizona, Jerry, Mark, Cristina, and, of course, Tom!  
Cristina stared at the grey interior of Tom's helicopter. The three left only a couple of minutes before Meredith and Derek. There was no time for goodbyes but Cristina knew nothing else bad could happen today. Lexie was already dead, nothing seemed worse except the loss of Owen. She was feeling tired and worn from the stress and exhaustion. Mark was finally in a restful sleep with the help of some painkillers, that Tom found in his first aid kit. Cristina declined the pills knowing that Lexie had gone without. Jerry and Arizona, on the other hand, had accepted and were talking animatedly to each other. Obviously the painkillers had a much different effect on the pair. Cristina sighed and tried to think about something happy. Just then Tom yelled from the front  
"I've got you're Chief on the line. He's asking about you, Cristina." That perked Cristina right up. This meant that Owen might take her back! Even after all the crummy things she had said about him over the months. Now Cristina knew that Owen meant the world to her, and she would stop at nothing to get him back. "Tell him I found my shoe!" She yelled, half laughing at Tom. The pain in her shoulder, temporarily forgotten. "Yea and Jerry is doing just fine!Tell that to my wife!" Arizona joined in, playfully shoving her new friend Jerry in his seat. He didn't move because of being stabilized to the chair with duct tape but a wide smile crossed his face.****

Review and let me know what you want to see!  
Derek will have another breakdown on arrival at the hospital! Ideas for this are welcome! Also ideas on a funeral and more character ship!


	11. Home at Last

**Update Time! I know they would probably come in the helicopter place but I didn't realize this until now :(**

****At the hospital

Callie burst into through the swinging doors that led to the pit. "Are they here yet?" She said breathlessly to Owen. "No not yet. But soon." He replied. "Listen up everyone!" Owen said to the group at large. The faces of Alex, Bailey, Webber, Kepner, Avery, Callie, and the faces of extra interns and residents turned to look at him.

"The first chopper carrying, as I am told; Arizona, Mark, and the pilot will be arriving shortly. But before we begin I would like to set up some ground rules." Owen cleared his dry throat. "I know everyone must be grieving with." He couldn't bring himself to say Lexie's name. But the whole team understood what Owen meant without words. "All that has happened tonight. We all need to stay strong and do our jobs. This means no, and I mean no, operating on relatives. Callie is to operate on Derek not Arizona and so forth." Callie nodded her head in agreement, she wouldn't be much help to Arizona anyway. Not with the emotional state she was in right now. "We will have interns and residents rotating in for assistance so just call on them if you need it." Owen gestured a hand to the unfamiliar residents and interns standing around looking nervous. Just then the doors to the pit opened and the first gurneys burst through. Immediately, the hospital sprang into action!

"I need acticeptic and a splint." April yelled to an intern as she started to work on Arizona's broken limb. "Calliope! Calliope!" Arizona cried among the chaos. April met Arizona's eyes and said in a soothing voice. "Callie and Sofia are fine. I'm going to splint you're leg and then we are getting you down to the OR. I'll send Callie up when you're done." Arizona stopped yelling and nodded to April. She understood that Callie's gifted abilities would be put to good use right now but she selfishly wanted to have her wife all to herself. Baliey entered the tramua room and gave a kind smile to Arizona. "I'm going to patch up you're insides now if you don't mind." Arizona laughed. "Patch away." And with that, Arizona was taken up to the OR for surgery.

Callie was too busy checking out Jerry's spine that she could not even hear Arizona calling her from behind. She wanted to see her wife but held back to give Jerry the proper care he deserved.

"So, you must be Calliope." Jerry said. "Arizona has told me so much about you." Callie laughed. "What exactly has my naughty wife said about me?" She looked over to the trauma room where Arizona was sure to be. It made Callie's heart flutter to know that Arizona was so close and still she couldn't see her. "Oh nothing too bad." Jerry continued. "Just some stuff about you being a really good surgeon and giving really good sex." Callie groaned in embarrassment. That was Arizona for you. Always the bragger. But Callie felt oddly flattered to know her wife bragged about her to total strangers. "Are you ready for the news Tom?" Callie asked gently. "Better now then never." Tom replied.

"Well you are paralyzed from the waist down and I'm afraid I can't do much else until we can get you up to X-Ray." Callie felt badly for the guy. To never be able to walk again. But at least he got out alive. That was more then Lexie could say. "Do you know how Mark is doing?" Callie asked in a whisper so that only Jerry could hear her. "Well he seemed really broken up about that young lady's death. Almost suicidal, but as for physical, the angry Asian says he will be fine." Callie laughed. "I guess Cristina is doing fine too." But Mark was almost suicidal? That would not happen. Callie would not let this hospital lose another person they loved. "Well I am going to send you on you're way with these residents." Callie advised the doctors where to take Jerry and his medical treatment. She then headed off to help Derek with his ailing hand.

Meanwhile, Owen and Alex worked on Mark. "Sloan how are you holding up?" Owen asked as he started his initial exam. "We are going to get you into an OR as soon as possible." Owen started to hook up monitors and cut away at the fabric of Mark's shirt. "Lexie, she's." Mark started to say before Alex interrupted. "Yea we know man, I'm sorry." Alex look sympathetically at Mark. Everyone was upset about Lexie but Mark was taking it pretty hard. "She never stopped loving you. Not when she was with me or even Avery. Lexie only had her heart set on you." Alex wanted to provide some comfort to Mark, however small. Alex cringed while thinking about all the terrible stuff he said about Lexie in the months following the shooting. Just then Alex could hear shouting from outside the tramua room. "Go and see what that is. I've got Mark, he's gonna be in OR two." Alex nodded and ran out to see what all the yelling was about.

"My hand! My F*****G hand! Callie you have to fix it! I will not live like this!" Alex stood, stunned at the scene unfolding before him. Derek was being restrained by several doctors and nurses while Callie tried to talk sense over the yelling. "Derek, you're going to be fine. I am going to do everything I can to save you're hand." But that only led to more thrashing and yelling from Derek. "You are going to save it! There is no IF! I cannot live without my hand!" Alex jumped into help the doctors restrain Derek. With Alex's help they finally managed to attach three hospital handcuffs to Derek's good wrist and legs. "Please Derek, you're upsetting Meredith." Alex, for the first time noticed Meredith laying in a nearby bed with tear tracks down her cheeks. An irritated looking Cristina stood next to her bed. "He, he doesn't mean what he says. It's just the shock of it all talking." Meredith stammered weakly. Derek seemed to ease up a bit at the sound of Meredith's voice. "See, Derek? Everything is going to be okay." Callie gave a small signal to an intern and Derek slouched over as the sedative started to take effect. Once fully asleep Callie yelled to the interns. "OR three, now!" They rushed off with Derek in tow while Alex stayed behind to help out Meredith.

"Looks like a pretty nasty cut you got there." Alex said lightly, pointing to Meredith's leg. "Yea, you mind stitching it up? This intern is turning my leg into a science experiment." Meredith laughed and Alex took over the sutures. "You know Cristina, you really should lie down. We've all been though a lot today." Meredith tapped lightly on Cristina's hand. "No I'm fine." Cristina responded shortly. She pulled her hand away and stood closer to the wall. "It's okay to show weakness Yang. It's been a long day for all of us." Alex said to Cristina. He was starting to get concerned about the paleness of Cristina's face and her seemingly unsteady stance. Once done with Meredith's stitches, Alex turned to Cristina and said "At least me get a wheelchair for you. And I'll take a look at you're shoulder." Alex searched around the pit for an unoccupied wheelchair. "Evil spawn isn't so evil after all huh?" Alex laughed and spotted a wheelchair across the room. Then suddenly several things happened at once. Mark was taken up to surgery with Webber and Avery. Owen made eye contact with Cristina. And she fell to the ground with a terrible thud.

"Cristina!" Owen yelled as he ran to her side. "What's going on?" Meredith shouted from her bedside. "Cristina, Cristina honey. Open you're eyes for me." Owen pleaded. He stroked Cristina's pale face while Alex tried to attach some wires to her chest. "Don't touch her!" Owen screamed. Alex put his hands up defensively. "I'm just going to hook her up to some monitors. I can still feel a heartbeat. But Chief you need to back up If I am going to help Cristina." Owen looked down at Cristina and gained enough sense to back away. But not before placing a tender kiss on her clammy forehead. Alex lifted Cristina onto a nearby bed and started examining her. "Looks like dehydration and exhaustion. Let's get her to a room and start her on an IV." Alex advised the nearby residents. "She's going to be fine Owen, trust me. We're not going to lose anyone else. Now you need to get back up there and help Bailey with Robbins" Owen took one last longing look at Cristina "Page me if anything changes." He said harshly. "I will." Alex replied. And with that, Owen rushed back upstairs to the OR. "So how about we get you up to a room, maybe something with a view?" Alex asked Meredith. "All I want right now is my baby. Can you have her brought up?" Now that she was back in the hospital, all Meredith wanted was to see her baby girl and know that she was safe. She wanted to hold Zola and never let her go. "I go and get her myself." Alex said with a smile.

**Well there you have it! Should I end the story here or continue it on for a bit? I really want to do a funeral for Lexie..**


	12. Aftermath

**I know it's been forever since I updated. I still plan to continue this story, but now since the new season is out, I plan for the story to follow a different path. It will be as cannon as possible with some minor changes that I did not like about the series. Hope there are still people who are reading this! 3 **

_Callie/Derek OR_

Callie moved quickly to repair Derek's hand. She knew the importance of the surgery, and how it would effect the great surgeon's life. Callie removed the excess scar tissue and did her best to split the brake.

"All we can do for now is wait for the swelling to go down, there isn't much we can do until then." She informed the residents working beside her. "Close him up and start Dr. Shepherd on those antibiotics I prescribed." Callie took off her gloves and went to scrub out. Once clean, Callie went in search of Arizona. Her beautiful wife and the mother of her child. Callie needed Arizona to be okay. After all those hours of waiting to hear if she was alive, Callie needed to see Arizona for herself to truly believe it.

Callie almost ran down an intern in the OR hallway on her way to where Arizona was being operated on.

_Bailey/Kepner with Arizona OR_

Bailey had just started to close up Arizona's belly wound when Callie burst through the doors. "How is she?!" Callie said breathlessly. "No, way. Get the hell out of my OR Torres." "But she's my wife! Please just let me know how she is doing. Her blood pressure is looking a little low." Callie added while taking a step forward toward the monitor. "Kepner!" Bailey said threnteningly. April blocked Callie's path to Arizona. "She's going to be fine Callie." April said in a slightly shakey voice, she was never one for confrontation. "I don't care if you're the President of the United States, you are a relative and will be treated as such. Now leave!" Bailey said harsly. Callie supressed a sob and exited the OR. "Don't you think that was a little harsh Doctor Bailey?" April said in a small voice. Bailey shot her a death glare and said "What she needs right now is harsh. I won't let us lose anyone else because of silly mistakes." With that, Bailey left the OR to scrub out. April felt badly for the attending. Everyone was grieving, just in their own way.

_Alex, Meredith, and Cristina_

__Cristina slept soundly in her hospital bed due to a cocktail of drugs. Her arm was in a sling and Owen was perched at her bedside. He gently stroked Cristina's head as she slept, thinking all the while how stupid he was to ever cheat on such a woman. Cristina was the love of his life and he let her slip through his fingers. But not this time. Owen was going to stay with Cristina, and protect her from whatever life has to through their way.

In the bed immediately to her right was Meredith, still awake fumbling loudly with her sheets. "I just want to see my baby." She complained loudly. Owen chuckled in the darkness. "Karev will be back with her shortly Don't be so impatient, Grey." Meredith smiled for what felt like ages. She was going to see her baby girl, Derek was out of surgery, and everything was going to be fine. "Cristina is going to be fine you know." Meredith added nodding at her sleeping figure. "I know, it's just I haven't been there for her lately. I just want her to be okay, all the time." Meredith thought she saw some tears run down Owen's face but she turned away from their private moment.

Just then Alex walked in with Zola on his hip. "Mommy!" Zola squealed when she saw Meredith. Alex smiled and handed Zola over to Meredith. "Hi baby." Meredith said with tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you so much." Zola nestled into Meredith's chest and Meredith exhaled. "How am I supposed to tell her about Lexie?" She asked Alex. He just looked sadly at Zola. "I have no idea Mer, just let her know how much Lexie loved her." Alex's words hit Meredith hard. It was true, Lexie loved Zola. In the past few months, Lexie had stepped up and started taking care of Zola a lot. She would watched Zola when Meredith and Derek went on dates or worked late. "I never got to thank her for Valentine's Day." Meredith said sadly. Alex didn't know what she was talking about but Owen spoke up. "She knew how much you loved her Meredith. I'm sure of it." Meredith nodded and stroked Zola's hair. The next few months were going to be hard for her family. But right now, her family was safe and that was all that mattered.

_Mark and Callie_

Callie couldn't just sit still and wait around for Arizona's surgery to be over. So she went up to the ICU to visit Mark. Mark was sadatied and hooked up to half a dozen monitors. "Oh Mark" Callie said when she walked in his room. She hated seeing her best friend so vulurable and hurt. She took a seat in a chair next to him and gently stroked his arm. "He's doing great so far." A voice spoke from the doorway. It was a nurse on staff in the ICU. "We gave him antibiotics, fluids, and his surgery with Dr. Westman went great." Callie sighed in relief. "We are just keeping him here to heal for a little bit."

**Comment and let me know if you guy's are still out there and reading this story. I promise to update more! **


	13. Saying Goodbye

**I know, I royally suck as a writer. Don't hate, I'll update.**

_Three days later._

_"_Any update on Mark?" Meredith stared at the plate containing the lunch she wasn't hungry enough to eat.

"He's recovering well, last I heard. He'll be out by the end of the week."

"That's great." Meredith said unenthusiastically. It wasn't that she didn't want Mark to recover, they were all waiting for his health to improve before the funeral. It was all starting to sink in for Meredith. She was living in a hotel by the hospital with Zola and Derek. They both had decided to give it sometime before returning to a house that now seemed too big.

"Well, Robbins is doing great." Alex broke the silence. "Stats are up and she's expected to leave sometime tomorrow." He was the only one at the table actually eating. It was easier for Alex to consume away the the crash, his life had become a cycle of eat, work, eat, sleep, eat and so on. Alex let out a laugh. Cristina and Meredith gave him a confused look.

"It's just, if Lexie were here right now, she would be shoveling peanut butter cups faster than we could buy them." For the first time in forever, the trio laughed. Then, like a switch, they stopped. Meredith put a hand to her mouth, embarrassed. She felt as if it wasn't right to laugh with out Lexie. Here she was, laughing at Lexie's expense, while she laid four floors below her in the morgue. Meredith got up without looking at Alex or Cristina, and left. Alex shot a saddened glance at Cristina. "She'll get through this." Cristina responded. "We all will."

_Two days later._

Derek stood on the wet grass facing Lexie. One arm was wrapped around Meredith's shoulder, the other in a sling. Meredith held a sleeping Zola close to her chest. It was a long ceremony. They didn't expect a two-year-old to stay awake, not even for her Aunt's funeral. Derek saw the priest's lips move but no sound came out. His mind was too far away to listen. Derek didn't think Lexie's death would hit him this hard until now. She was just his sister-in-law, not even a blood connection. _No she was more than that._ He chided himself. Lexie was his resident, student, protshe, OR companion, friend, sister. He loved her like any other sister he had. Derek thought about all the surgeries Lexie never got to see. "You were going to be a great surgeon." He whispered to himself. Derek wanted to picture the grinning Lexie he remembered, but all he could see now was her casket and the life she left behind.

"Let us all stand and bow our heads." The booming voice of the priest echoed in the graveyard. Meredith didn't stand up. She couldn't figure out how to make her legs move anymore. She was numb. The only conscious feeling she had was Zola's breath on her collarbone and Derek's arm rubbing her shoulder. Meredith eyes stayed fixed on Lexie's casket. She did not want to avert her glance for even a second. The guilt of leaving Lexie before her death pulled Meredith down like a weight. Now she would stay and make sure nothing would happen to Lexie. "I just wanna see her one more time." Meredith whispered so only Derek could hear. "Me too." He said sadly. Lexie's funeral had been a closed casket affair due to the damage her body endured from the elements and the crash. "She's gone" Meredith sobbed. "I know." Was all Derek could manage to say.

Mark and Arizona's wheelchairs sat side-by-side. Arizona was holding Callie's hand, stroking the egdes of her nails. "She's really dead." Callie said quietly to Arizona. Callie had become attached to Lexie in a way. She wanted Mark to be happy and Julia made him happy. But the thing was that Lexie made him a better Mark. And for that, Callie would be grateful. "She's dead." Arizona confirmed. Beside them Julia held Mark's hand, respectfully bowing her head in prayer.

Days after the crash, when Mark was still hold up in the hosipital, Julia came to visit. She knew that Mark was different, changed somehow. "I love, loved Lexie." Mark had said to her. "I know." Julia relpied sadly. She knew that Mark would never love her as much as he loved Lexie, but she still couldn't imagine life without him. Mark felt guilty letting Julia in when just weeks ago he was confessing his love to Lexie. "Lex would want you to be happy." Meredith told Mark. "It would tear her apart to see you lonely She would never want that for you." It was true that Mark would never love another woman as he did Lexie, but Julia was ready to settle down and understood the circumstances of their relationship. Mark need a companion, Julia needed a family. _It can work. _Mark reassured himself. _Until I can be with you again._ He looked longingly at his love being lowered into the ground.

April cried quietly into a handkerchief Jackson kissed her head lightly while tears of his own rushed down his cheeks. The crash had brought April and Jackson together in a ways. They lived together, worked together, and slept together, more than any couple should have. But they were happy.

"Lexie's gone. We're never gonna see her again." April sobbed. "We will." Jackson replied sternly. "You have to have faith." Jackson felt surprised. He never thought that religious April would ever need faith. She wasn't the same April he had fallen in love with. Somewhere along the way, April lost the skunk that made her different. There were some days, however, when she was distracted with a surgery or watching Jackson cook, when he could almost see the real April underneath all the sadness.

Alex was the first person to step forward and drop a rose on Lexie's casket. "I'll miss you Lexipedia. Give George a hard time for me eh?" The tough Alex Karev wiped tears from his cheeks. Lexie was just that good. Izzie strolled behind Alex, an identical red rose in her hand. "You saved my life Lexie Grey. You made me want to fight." She watched her rose plummet inside the hole then reaching for Alex's hand they left together.

Next, Cristina stepped in front of the hole. "Oh Lex. Number Four. You were never alone." She kissed the red rose and let it fall down to her favorite intern. Meredith and Derek watched as one by one, people who knew Lexie dropped roses on her casket. Meredith couldn't bring herself to do it and she was grateful that Derek never left her side.

Meredith and Derek stayed in the cemetery long after everyone went home. They watched as tons of dirt piled on top of their beloved sister. "Let's go home." Derek said after a long while. He kept his arm wrapped around Meredith's shoulder as they looked one last time at Lexie. "Can I have a moment alone?" Derek nodded and took Zola from Meredith's arms. "Take as long as you need."

Meredith knelt in the wet dirt. "I hate white chocolate. I know that's not a fruit, but I hate it. Um let's see. In fourth grade I won a contest for most accuratly draw picture. Uh. Cooking was always my worst subject in school. I used to play the piano when I was little. Actually it was Thatcher who taught me how to play. And as I sit here doing 'that thing with my hands' that you do to I am reminded of how much I love having you as a sister. So that's five Lex. Five things that will hopefully show you how much I cared for you. I'll never forget you Little Grey. You'll always be my sister."

Meredith stood off and brushed the dirt from her knees. She placed her red rose gently on Lexie's headstone and went to join her family while leaving a bit of it behind. The headstone read...

LEXIE GREY

BELOVED DAUGHTER, SISTER, SURGEON, AND AUNT.

MEANT TO BE FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS.

**Okay so that's it! All done. If you have any requests, I plan to do a one-shot series surrounding this story. Like Meredith cleaning boxes and such. Review please!**


End file.
